


Detention + Jealousy

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Jealousy, Kyle gave Kenny a blowjob, M/M, Stan is jealous but what’s new, Top Stan Marsh, after school detention, aged up character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Kyle and Stan have unresolved conflicts because Stan’s jealous. They also have unresolved sexual issues.





	Detention + Jealousy

“This quiz is almost as easy as Kyle,” Stan muttered, glaring at the stupid ginger in front of him. Cartman snickered at that. 

“Shut the fuck up, Stan,” Kyle snapped, turning around in his seat. “Nobody wants to hear your fat fucking mouth.”

Stan looked taken aback for a second before regaining control. “You’re being a dick. You know what they say, you are what you eat.”

“Ha!” Cartman laughed out loud, slapping his knee. He got a glare from the teacher and a hush from Wendy. 

“Fuck you, fatass!”

“Suck my balls, Jew!”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d love that,” Kyle said, his face growing red with anger. “Sorry, I don’t do pork.”

Kenny laughed at that, banging his fist on the desk happily. 

“Boys!” Ms. Garrison said angrily. “I said no talking during the quiz! I’m giving you a detention next time I hear a goddamn word come out of your mouths!”

“I’m sure Kyle has other things he wants to put in his mouth,” Stan muttered underneath his breath. Kyle whipped around and started to say something before Ms. Garrison stood up. 

“Stan and Kyle, detention after school!” 

Kyle turned back around, meeting the teacher’s gaze with his own. If looks could kill, both would’ve been dead within seconds.

The rest of the day went by slowly, snark comments made by the fighting friends. 

The bickering started when Stan had found out Kyle had given Kenny a BJ at a party purely because Kenny was drunk and Kyle was a lightweight. He couldn’t place why it bothered him so much, but he hadn’t stopped sending insults and stupid comments towards Kyle’s way - and now he was returning them. 

At the end of the day, detention came, and it was in Ms. Garrison’s room. Just the two were in the room and it was painful. Stan wouldn’t stop tapping his fingers on his desk, bored, and Kyle had to hold in every irritated noise he could make. 

About ten minutes in, Ms. Garrison stood up, obviously annoyed that her time was being wasted. “I’m gonna leave you two assholes here while I.. go somewhere. Don’t fucking leave.”

And with that, she left, and all that was left was the tension that hung thickly in the air, surrounding the two. 

Kyle heard Stan murmur something, and he looked over at him, glaring. “What?”

“I said your hat’s still stupid,” he said. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Kyle finally snapped, turning completely in his chair. “What did I ever do, Stan?”

“More like who did you do,” Stan snorted. 

“It’s because I gave Kenny a blowjob while trashed, huh?” Kyle said angrily. “That’s what has you so pissy?”

Stan only shrugged, his taps on the table increasing. “Just weird to find out that you out of all people are so easy. Fits the family, hm?”

Kyle lunged at Stan, knocking him and the desk over. He was on top of him within moments. Stan gasped for air, having being winded when Kyle had attacked him. 

“Dude, holy shit!” Stan panted, growing angry and grabbing Kyle by that stupid orange coat he had on and flipping them over, trying his best to block the swings his best friend were throwing. 

“Fuck you, Stan!” Kyle spat, gathering up enough strength and willpower to flip them over again, and he pinned Stan’s arms to the ground with his knees, hovering over him. His hat had fallen off, and his slightly shaggy red hair matched the color of his cheeks. “You’re such a douche!”

“I’m the douche?!” Stan shouted back, straining underneath Kyle’s knees. “You just fucking tackled me!”

“What’s your fucking problem?” Kyle retorted, frustration tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to spill. “Why are you like this all the sudden?”

“Get off of me, Kyle,” Stan said, trying to control his temper. Kyle had lost his easily, but he knew if he lost his and theirs combined, it’d be a train wreck. 

Kyle ignored him, his face growing more flushed as he threatened to yell again. 

“Get off,” Stan repeated, louder this time. 

“Make me,” Kyle taunted back. 

For a few seconds, they were frustratingly close together. Finally, Kyle released his weight on Stan’s arms, causing the raven to grab Kyle by the sides and flipping them over onto the ground. He angrily crashed his lips against Kyle’s, who retaliated by grabbing at Stan’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He opened his mouth to try to breathe and the gap was immediately closed by Stan’s tongue attacking his own. He explored Stan’s mouth, his eyes shut tightly and his nose scrunched up from frustration. He tasted clean; weirdly like lemon tainted water. 

Stan broke the kiss suddenly, quite literally dragging Kyle to Ms. Garrison’s desk and slamming him down onto it, reconnecting their lips. He felt a hand go to his hair, which was uncovered as his hat had fallen off, and then a tug. 

Stan unbuckled Kyle’s jeans and pulled them down, holding two fingers up to his mouth. Kyle immediately understood and grabbed his hand, putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around them. Stan groaned slightly, undoing his jeans with one hand. 

“Easy, huh?” Stan growled in Kyle’s ear, biting the lobe. “Look at you. You’re drooling like a fuckin’ slut.”

“Quit talking and fuck me on this desk,” Kyle snapped, grabbing Stan by his jaw as he said it. Stan smirked at that, reaching his fingers down Kyle’s pants and prepping him. Kyle threw his head back and let out a strangled whine, trying to get used to the feeling as quickly as possible.

Stan pulled his boxers down and replace his fingers with his dick, allowing Kyle to adjust to the size for a few seconds before slamming into him. 

“F-fuck!” came out as a choked sound as Kyle reached behind his head and gripped the edge of the desk hard, his body moving with each thrust Stan gave him. He let out a long held-in moan, his eyes rolling back and shutting. 

Panting, Stan grabbed Kyle’s hips, rocking them towards his own, creating more friction. He looked at the redhead below him, his back arched and his curls sticking to the top of his head from sweat. 

“Why don’t you just let everyone know how much of a fucking whore you are?” Stan said sharply, meeting Kyle’s eyes win his own. Kyle closed his mouth stubbornly, moaning in the back of his throat. 

Stan chuckled, a sound far from being amused, and stilled his movements. Kyle whined. 

“Play that game then,” Stan shrugged. He pulled out, very, painfully slowly. “Don’t do what I asked.”

Kyle kept his mouth shut. There was no way he was going to let Stan boss him around. 

Stan saw this and went in in almost slow motion, causing Kyle to make a sound of frustration. 

“Okay, please, just fuck me, please!” Kyle was begging at this point, his head spinning at the teasing. 

Stan grinned triumphantly and continued to slam into him, listening to his moans religiously. He felt his abdomen become strained and he could tell Kyle was close too; his knuckles were turning white and his face was almost the color of his hair. 

Stan pulled out suddenly and hurriedly flipped Kyle over, putting a hand in his hair and bending him over to fuck him at an angle. Kyle let him toss him around; he was in such a pre-orgasm shock that he couldn’t even speak. 

He moaned out Stan’s name as he came all over the desk. Stan finished all over the carpet, staring at his hand in Kyle’s hair for a moment before letting go, his legs becoming weak as he pulled his boxers up. Kyle did the same, his eyes fluttering tiredly as he sat on the desk. He grabbed a random quiz and crumpled up the loose leaf paper, wiping some of his come off the table and threw it into the bin. He looked down at his hands for a minute, fiddling with them. 

“Hey,” Stan said, his voice low. He was standing in between Kyle’s legs, both hands on either side of him. Kyle only responded with a “hmm?”

“I’m sorry,” Stan said, frowning. “...for being such a dick. I guess I was just jealous. I’m sorry for making you upset.”

“Weird time to apologize,” Kyle said, smiling slightly. He looked up at him. “It’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay, because you could’ve easily told me what you were feeling, but you kinda made it up to me a minute ago.” He felt his face get a little hot at that. 

Stan smirked, leaning down slightly to kiss him. They parted, and Stan suddenly picked him up, Kyle giggling and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Teacher’s not gonna be back for a while,” Stan said, kissing Kyle’s neck, “what do you say about another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> something a lil more rough than usual;)
> 
> thank you for reading! and as always, i appreciate feedback! <3


End file.
